Changing Appearance
by harrys-angel14
Summary: Pietro gets blown off by a group of girls which is very unlikely for him, he has a huge fit..and well...he changes his appearance.
1. Default Chapter

Changing Appearance  
  
[A/N: This story has no actual point...]  
  
Pietro sauntered down the city streets, making the occassional cat call to the many girls that passed by him.  
  
"Will you knock it off?" Lance punched him in the arm, knocking Pietro off balance.  
  
"Watch it! Your gonna wreck my hair, do you know how long it took me to fix up this morning?!?" Pietro ran a hand through his shiny, silver hair.  
  
Lance made a fake laugh, "Ooh I'm so interested, tell me more!"  
  
"A whole hour and a half!"  
  
Lance muttered something under his breath, "It took you an hour and a half to fix up your hair?"  
  
"Perfection takes time my friend..now how about we grab some lunch and find out what Frog boy and Useless boy are up to?"  
  
Lance and Pietro turned the street corner and began to look for Todd and Fred.  
  
"I swear this kid is gay..." Lance snickered to himself, and stopped at a hot dog stand."I'll get uhh-Pietro move it!" he yelled at him, as Pietro pushed him aside.  
  
"Just get me a hot dog and a can of coke. Make it snappy!" Pietro told the man behind the grill, taking out a ten dollar bill from his pocket, handing it to Lance. "Get my food for me will ya? I have some business to attend to," Pietro smirked and walked over to a group of girls heading down the street.  
  
"Hello, hello. How are you all?"  
  
"Well we were doing much better when you weren't here," one of the girls looked at him, giving him a fake smile. "Come on girls.." she nudged the other girls arms and they walked off leaving Pietro lost for words.  
  
Lance laughed and walked over to him, giving him his hot dog and pop. "You just got blown off.."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Well that will definitely be something to tell the guys, Pietro Maximoff got blown off-" Lance started to say, before a hot dog came flying at his face.  
  
"Yo Lance, why you got ketchup all over your face?" Todd hopped up behind him and gave a quick laugh.  
  
Pietro glared at Lance, giving him a murderous stare. "Don't even dare," he mouthed at him.  
  
"Oh I dare," Lance mouthed back, and wiped the ketchup off his face.  
  
"What's going on, yo?" Todd asked, looking back and forth from both of them.  
  
Both Pietro and Lance glared at each other for a few more seconds, then contined to walk on, ignoring each other's presence.  
  
Later on in the day  
  
"I can't believe I got blown off!" Pietro looked at himself in the mirror, and checked out his reflection. "I think I need a new look..."  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Pietro? You in there?" Fred banged on the bathroom door, waiting patiently to use the shower.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be uhh..just a sec," he called back, and checked out his new appearance in the mirror. "Watch out girls, here I come!" Pietro unlocked the door and stepped outside.  
  
Fred looked at Pietro with confusion, and after a few seconds he gasped. "Uhh..what did you do?"  
  
"Are you blind?" Pietro questioned and pointed to his new messy brown hair, and tight leather clothes.  
  
"Yo dude..you look...different," A voice came from the doorway, which turned out to be Lance's.  
  
Pietro looked down at himself and smacked his own butt. "It looks nice and firm, dont you think?"  
  
Lance and Fred both quickly covered their eyes and shuddered.  
  
"You've got issues Pietro. I think you need some sort of counselling.." Lance unshielded his eyes and walked back down the hallway.  
  
"What do you think Fred? Don't you think it gives a great shape to my butt?" Pietro examined himself in the mirror once more, making the occassional "ooh's" and "aah's".  
  
"Your hair is brown.." Fred looked back at Pietro and stared blankly at his hair.  
  
"Ah, yes! Indeed it is. I thought I needed to add a little "uumph" to my style. Isn't it great?" he asked, staring at himself. "Now, if you don't mind I have a little catching up to do with some girls I met earlier today," Pietro smirked and walked down the hall and outside the door to find the same girls as the other day....  
  
[A/N: I know that I ended the story without telling you what happens to Pietro when he finds those girls. Thats what using your imagination is for right?^_^] 


	2. Here He Comes Again

Pietro slowly sauntered down the streets, his hands tucked inside his pockets. "Just wait until they see me now..hmph, I won't get blown off this time," Pietro told himself, and squinted his eyes looking carefully for any sight of at least one of the girls from yesterday.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" A quiet voice came from behind him.  
  
He turned around, and smiled to himself. "They always come back for more..," he muttered quietly under his breath. "Umm..no, no you don't. I don't think I've seen you around before."  
  
The tall, blonde haired girl ran a hand through her hair and smiled at Pietro. "I could have sworn I've seen you before..my mistake, well see ya!" She flipped her hair, and began to walk off.  
  
Pietro shook his head and quickly ran after her. "What am I doing, letting her leave like that?!?" He asked himself, and softly grabbed her by the arm to catch up with her.  
  
"Yes, yes you have seen me around before. I'm that guy from the other day..Maximoff's the name, Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"Remember, really great looking guy with slick silver hair and great muscles?" Pietro grimaced.  
  
"Ooh ya, I remember now. You're the guy who we blew off yesterday, right?"  
  
Pietro shuddered, and remembered the thought. "Yeah, but I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for it....right?" He asked her, and put his arm around her waist. "I mean..would you really blow me off again?"  
  
The girl just smiled at him, and slowly shook her head. "Well..no, but-"  
  
"Exactly! I'm just the perfect guy aren't I?"  
  
"Well..maybe, but what's with your hair? It looked better when it was silver..."  
  
Pietro's jaw dropped, "Better? Arrrrggg! That's it, I think I'm going to turn gay! I don't need girls...." He said, almost mentally punching himself.  
  
"I mean..it doesn't look that bad now..but it looked better silver..alot better actually," She tried to correct herself.  
  
"Well, you know. I'd thought I'd jazz myself up a little bit. Add some muscle to these srawney arms of mine. Of course, the only way I get the muscle is by playing basketball-" Pietro started to say before getting cut off.  
  
"You play basketball? Oh awesome, my boyfriend does too!"  
  
Pietro came to a halt and stopped still in the middle of the sidewalk. "Your boyfriend? You just tell me now that you have a boyfriend?!?"  
  
"Well it's not like anything was going to happen between us, I mean like we just met, right?"  
  
"Alright listen up gorgeous, no one makes a fool out of the one and only Pietro Maximoff! I stand above all others! By the way....who's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Evan."  
  
Pietro could feel his face burning red, fuming with anger. "Evan...your not talking about that wimp Daniel's are you?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, Evan Daniel's. He's such a great guy, we've been dating for a few months now. Sorry, I should have told you earlier..."  
  
"That piece of crap!" Pietro muttered under his breath, ready to lunge at the next person that walked by him.  
  
"So..I'll see you later then alright? I gotta meet up with Evan, we're going out tonight. See ya!" She smiled sweetly at him, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Wait!" Pietro ran after her as she started to walk away, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't catch your name."  
  
"I didn't give it.." She grinned flirtatiously at him, and quickly walked off.  
  
[A/N: Ok, I wrote this chapter in about ten minutes so sorry if it was a little boring. I just saw another preview for that movie "Daredevil" and in one part Ben Affleck asks that girl (I forget who she is) for her name, then she goes on about how she didn't give it to him. That's how I got those last few lines of this fic just so you know. Thanks for reading!] 


End file.
